Kioku
Kioku, also known by his nickname Chibi (jap. チビ, little one), is an heir of the Kōga Clan. He is also an Ōu soldier. Kioku was trained and has the abilities of Gin's skills, Akame's speed, and John's fangs. Appearance Kioku is a brown brindle (tora-ge) Kōga Ken with brown eyes. He has a light colored mohawk on his head. His ears and eyedots are darker than the rest of his fur. Kioku's fur is short and healthy looking. His body is flexible and strong. Personality Kioku is rightful, loyal, and brave dog. He is often calm and polite, though he can also be very emotional. He is selfless and ready to die for his friends. He is ready to kill those who deserve it, but never wants to use unfair nor low means. However, when meeting his brother again, he is very bitter and quite aggressive towards him when he learns of Tesshin's respect towards their father and the traditions of the Kōga Clan. Kioku turns much friendlier towards him after feelings are exchanged and the misunderstandings are cleared. In contrast to his brother, Kioku greatly despises his father for abandoning him, although he has no knowledge of the many evil deeds Kurojaki committed. For a long time, Kioku discarded his heritage, believing that the Kōga Clan was and would always be nothing but a stubborn group of cowards. After making up with his brother and getting to know his uncle better, Kioku comes to believe that the Kōga Clan has changed for the better, coming to terms with his heritage and recognizing that accepting it won't make him any less of an Ohu soldier. Kioku saw his father die and was traumatized by it, something that contributed greatly to his hatred for Kurojaki. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Anime' There is no known name that he goes by, but is otherwise known as 'Chibi'. He is the youngest son of Kōga leader Kurojaki. He appears along with Wilson, a collie who tries to throw him off a cliff to avenge his wife and son's deaths, then was saved by Cross. After his father's death, Chibi is taken into Gin's platoon, where Moss looks after him. 'Manga' When Ben's platoon is captured by Kisaragi, Chibi sneaks out of the trap and meets Kisaragi's sons, Kigo and Ketsu. He is chased and beaten by them as Kisaragi watches. Terry comes and defends him and Chibi sees how he fights Kisaragi and eventually gets killed by bears. After this, he is saved by Akame who takes him back to Gin and others. 'Wolf Arc' Chibi is captured along with Cross's puppies and multiple other puppies by Retsuga on Reima's orders. Ginga Densetsu Weed After Weed and his pack came to the Kōga dogs looking for allies, Kioku is at first happy to reunite with his long-lost brother. However, this soon changes once he catches wind of Tesshin's feelings about their father and the Kōga Clan, and Kioku berates Tesshin for feeling love towards the father who abandoned his son and killed himself in front of him, and for following the same traditions that led to dogs throwing their lives away for nothing. Once all the misunderstandings are cleared, Kioku makes up with his brother and becomes closer with him. Later, Kioku teaches Weed the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga, the special attack that Riki and Gin both used in the battle against Akakabuto. Kioku comments, after seeing Weed use the Battōga against attacking wild boars, that Weed's Battōga is the true one, not the altered and incomplete one that he uses. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kōga Ken